Guide to: Vice Principals and Mondays
"Guide to: Vice Principals and Mondays" is a season 2 episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: Vice Principals Somebody is smashing school equipment and leaving cheedle (cheese puff dust) behind. Vice Principal Crubbs first suspects Ned and Cookie, since they arrive eating cheese puffs. However, they give an alibi: they were hanging out in a decorated bathroom stall, which they confirm to Crubbs by showing him the stall. The blame then switches to Billy Loomer, who professes innocence, but Crubbs refuses to believe him due to Loomer's extensive troublemaking and detention records, and his reputation of lying to Crubbs about his shenanigans. Crubbs vows to expel Loomer if he is proven guilty and takes the bully to his office. Moze thinks Loomer is innocent, but Ned and Cookie believe that his expulsion will solve their Loomer problem and refuse to help. Moze subsequently stares them both down throughout the day until they cave and agree to try to prove this innocence. At lunch, Martin Qwerly offers everyone Super Hot Cheese Puffs. This gives Cookie an idea, and he tests the cheedle found at the scene of the smashed sander. It proves that Loomer is innocent, as the cheese puffs in his locker were regular, but the cheedle at the scene came back super hot. Cookie uses his computer to cross-reference kids who would be upset about a broken sander, has a detention record, and enjoys super-hot cheese puffs, and Moze's name comes up. Crubbs says that if any more equipment is destroyed, Ned and Cookie will also be in trouble. Coach Dirga sees her basketballs were slashed, and more super hot cheedle is found at the scene. Sitting on the bench outside Crubbs' office, Ned, Cookie, and Moze notice the teacher's aren't that upset that their equipment was destroyed, since Crubbs promised them new replacements immediately. Ned wonders if the suspect isn't doing bad things, but is merely trying to help the teachers get new stuff. They hide in a classroom with Mr. Monroe, Claire, Martin, and Coconut Head to find out who's doing it. They discover it's actually Lisa, who is trying to get the teachers' new stuff. She's let off with a warning by Crubbs. Crubbs then uses the sledgehammer Lisa was found with to smash his computer, since he complained all day about how slow it was and how it kept freezing. Tips *Tip#416.6TT - Tell the truth no matter how hard it hurts. *Tip#120.91AP - Assistant Principals never believe liars. Part 2: Mondays Ned and Moze hate Mondays, so they try to make it more interesting. Ned creates Monkey Monday, Megaphone Monday, and Matzah Ball Monday. After repeated attempts, Ned is too frustrated and gives up. Gordy is exhausted because of a bird at his place that won't stop chirping and keeps him up all night. Cookie invents a machine to keep Gordy awake on Mondays so he won't be fired. He uses the Cram Master he made for Ned into a Wake Master to make Gordy look awake and working while he's asleep. Then, the monkey Ned used for Monkey Mondays escapes and is loose around the school. Crubbs fires Gordy for sleeping on the job, but Gordy asks to keep his job if he catches the loose monkey. Crubbs gives him until the end of the day. Gordy successfully catches the monkey by wearing a cage with birds in it to keep himself awake. Ned decides to ask Lisa and Coconut Head how they love Mondays. Lisa says she packs her favorite lunch on Mondays, and Coconut Head says he goes to the movies on Monday. Mr. Monroe imparts the "Movie Monday" idea in his class. Tips *Tip#686.8FO - Wear your all-time favorite outfit on Mondays. *Tip#796.6FL - Make Monday "Favorite Lunch Day". Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie Guest starring Co-starring Category:Episodes Category:Season 2